Numerous portable hand devices have been provided for maintaining the the usual plastic refuse bags in open position to receive leaves, sticks and the like. Exemplary of such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,942,832, 4,023,842 and 4,048,691.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,832 discloses a circumferential frame for maintaining the bag in open position with an elastic cord received in grooves about the continuous frame for confining the open end of the bag in the groove. U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,842 discloses a resilient metallic frame which is open at the free end and relies upon the resiliency of the frame for maintaining the bag upon the diverging frame members. U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,691 illustrates the use of a triangular circumferential frame for maintaining a leaf bag in open position with a slidable member carried by the handle for engaging and stretching the bag to open position.
Such devices have failed to satisfy bag spreaders in that the bags are either not positively positioned or such fail to present an opening having a desirable arcuate shape with the lower edge being maintained for ground engagement without interference with the open end of the bag for the reception of refuse therein.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the invention to provide a device essentially in the shape of a trash receptacle of wishbone configuration to provide a flat ground engaging portion free of obstacles with an arcuate shaped opening for facilitating the placement of leaves and the like within the bag with quick fastening means facilitating effective securement of the bag in open position.